Whirlwind
by Axili1029
Summary: Storm's Daughter. She falls in love with her best friend, but there is also another boy she begins to have feelings for. When you post a review, please write which one you want her to be with. Rated M for language and, later on, content.
1. Chapter 1

"But, Mom, I don't WANT to go to this school! It'll probably be like all the other schools for "gifted" children."  
Storm sighs. "I went to this school. I teach at it now. You said so yourself if there are no other available schools, you'd go here."  
I glare at her, a slight breeze picking up in the room.  
"Whirl.." Storm says warningly.  
I stop. The wind dies down and then it stops completely. "Why this school? Who is this Xavier guy anyway?" I flop down n my bed, my arms spread out.  
Storm shakes her head. "He is the founder of the school. He taught me and your Aunt Jean. And Scott. They all will be there."  
I stand up and begin to pace the room. "Mom, what if they laugh at me?!"  
Storm shakes her head again, laughing "They didn't make fun of me, why would they make fun of you?"  
"Mooom, have you seen what I can do?"  
"Hon, I know you're worried, but Tyro is going too."  
I immediately perk up. Then I am suspicious. "What can Tyro do?"  
Storm shakes her head. "I promised him I wouldn't tell." She leaves a slip of paper on my desk, then walks out. I pick up the paper and read it.

Whirl,  
I gave this to your mom to give you. I'll be at Xavier's school this year, and I'm hoping you're going too. I want to keep my power a surprise for you. Please come over today.  
-Tyro  
I smile. "MOM! I'M GOING TO THIS SCHOOL!" I hear my mom laugh.  
"I thought you would! You better pack up, then!"  
I put my arms out and start to spin. I spin faster and faster until I'm a blur. Then I spin around the room. In a minute, I stop. A neatly packed suitcase is filled with my things on the bed. Not a paper is out of place. I close the suitcase and set it next to my door. Then I open my window and stand on the sill. "Mom, I'm going out for a while." I hear what sounds like an ok, then I jump out. I plummet towards the ground for a heart-stopping moment, then a strong wind lifts me up. I spin and a small tornado forms under my feet. I stand on it and I guide it quickly above the city I call my home. I see Tyro's house and send a mini tornado to it. A moment later, a boy is floating up next to me on a cloud. I laugh. "You didn't like my gift?" I pretend to be hurt. Tyro smiles. "It didn't terrorize my room this time, but I prefer to ride on cloud nine." We both laugh. "So, are you going to the school?" He sounds slightly worried. I nod. "Yea." The sound of sirens breaks the peace. I turn around to see my house ablaze. I scream, and rain begins to pour down at flood rate. Tyro stands on his cloud and stretches his hand towards my house. In a second, the fire turns into ice shaped like flames. I stop screaming. The world seems to pitch and I start to fall. Tyro calls my name. I fall and fall.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes. I'm in my room. The nightmare was just that. A nightmare. I sit up, drenched in sweat. "Mom?" The muffled moan of a "what" drifts from the bunk below me. "Mom, I had another nightmare." Immediately, my mom sits up, banging her head on the top bunk, "Ouch... " She rubs where she hit her head then looks at me. "What happened this time?" I tell her about my dream. She sighs, then stands up. "I'm gonna go make breakfast. What do you want?" She looks tired too. I guess my nightmares spread to her. I think. "Fruit and yogurt in a cup?" She nods. "Alright. Go see if Tyro wants to come over." She walks out as I change, spinning in my usual fashion. "Oh, and please take the stairs. I'd feel better if you did." She walks out, then she goes to the kitchen, and I hear the sound of fruits being chopped. I sigh. 'Good thing I can clone myself.' I hold my breath. A minute later, and an identical version of me steps in front of me. she smiles and nods. I nod back. She walks out the door and into the kitchen. I hold my breath, this is the time of nervousness. Mom usually catches it. I hear her talking, then I hear the front door close. I smile and walk to m window, unlatch it, push it open and stand on the sill. I spread out my arms, and jump. the wind rushes at me, making it hard to breathe. A cloud forms below me." I know you aren't taking a CLOUD this time." The cloud dissipates for a moment, but I quickly regain my confidence. I drift t the ground and step off the cloud. It floats back to the sky. I turn and glare at the speaker. He's a tall, dark-haired, tanned skinned, green-eyed boy. I scan his mind, 'cause I don't know this boy. In his mind, I see his mom. She's screaming at him for something his brother did. His mom is kicking him out. Suddenly, I feel light-headed. In the next moment, someone is kneeling next to me. "Tyro?" But after that,it all goes black.


End file.
